marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheGamerDudeGuy/MIma(Touhou) in UMVC3
Mima Name: Mima Theme: Complete Darkness(Mima's Theme: Touhou 5)Modernized VA: Michelle Ruff(ENG) Ryoka Yuzuki(JAP) Bio: A wandering spirit from another world, Mima found herself in this one because of a rift in time and space itself. Wanting to escape her prison at the Hakurei Shrine, Mima entered the rift, wanting to cause havoc once again in the human world. HP: 830,410 Mima can be considered a multi-range character, making her a threat to anyone against her. However, it takes a lot of effort to use her in the best way possible. Intro: Darkness forms in the air, before combining, forming Mima in fighting stance, staff in hand. Quotes: *Laughs* "Hope you can entrain me!" "What a waste of flesh." "Geez! I never can catch a break, can I?" Special Quotes: Dormammu: "Meh. Some crap never changes." (To Mima): "You are but a ant, compared to me." Shuma-Gorath: *Confused* "What exactly, ARE you?" (To Mima): "Embrace chaos!" Akuma: *Shocked* "Are you even a man anymore?!" (To Mima): "You are NOT a charming demon!" Amaterasu OR Rocket Raccoon: *Annoyed* "They really think a wild animal can defeat ME?!" Ammy(To Mima): *Growls angrily* Rocket Raccoon(To Mima): "I'll show how wild I can REALLY be!" Wesker: "You claim to be a god, yet you can't defeat a man?" (To Mima): "You'll make a nice test subject." Wright: "So, what's a lawyer? Phoenix(Marvel): "You have the power of the universe?!" (To Mima): "Why do you hate humanity?" Special Moves: QCF+A: Magi-Hadouken: Mima shoots out a magic powered blast from her hands. /L=Slowest. M=Quicker. H=Fastest. /All thre can be used as decent zoning tools. Or QCF+L: Calamity Blast: Mima shoots out a medium-sized blast from her hand/ doesn't do a lot of damage, but has very good durability. QCF+M: Demon Flame: Mima shoots out a flame from her hands/ goes downwards similar to Chris's flamethrower, Can hit OTG. QCF+H: Dark Dance: Mima uses both hands to grab the opponent. If it connects, she will attack them with her staff 3 times, before blasting them away/ command grab, reach is actually bigger than you think(1/4 instead of right in front of her. QCB+L(Ground Only): Bombs Away!: Mima throws out a magic bomb/ useful anti-air, can start up combos QCB+M or H(Air OK): Nightmare Shift: Mima turns her back away from the opponent with a smirk. If the opponent hits her in this state she will teleport and hit them. Where depends on the button: M makes her teleport behind the opponent before hitting them with her staff. H makes her teleport above the opponent and hit them with her feet. Down, Down+H: Magic Charge: Mima holds out a spell card/ Builds meter in a way similar to Felicia's EX Charge or Thor's Mighty Speech. QCB+L(Air Only): Wild Shock: Mima shoots out a electric blast downwards/ Can catch opponents off-guard, if the opponent is in the air, you can combo afterwards. QCB+S: Flight: Mima's legs turn ghostly as she flies through the air/ Can extend combos, but cannot block. DP+L: Hydro Cannon: Mima uses her staff and summons a blast of water/ Appears infront of her, can hit OTG, this also acts like a launcher, but this wil hit OTG three times(Meaning, you can only hit the opponent three times before it will not work in that combo anymore) DP+M: Seismic Quake: Mima uses her staff to hit the ground, causing a shockwave/ Above average damage, Can hit OTG(In the way of Hydro Cannon) DP+H: Blood Twister: Mima summons a tornado to attack upward/ Excellent anti-air, can drag opponents to her in the air. Hyper Combos: QCF+2Attacks: Ritual Sign: Orreries Sun(Level 1): "Tremble in fear!" Mima summons four orbs(Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow), to spin around her for 20 seconds. During this time, if you press L or M, they will do something/ L=Small shots(16 hits, 4 each, weak yet can pressure opponents), M=Lasers(20 hits, 5 hits each, more durable than Doctor Doom's Photon Beam(H). QCB+2Attacks: Love Sign: Master Spark(Level 1): "Master...", Mima gathers energy in the palms of her hands, "SPARK!", before shooting the beam outwards/ 40 hits, mashable for more hits and more damage(Up to 80). You can also aim it like Ryu's Shinku Hadoken, it does SLIGHTLY more damage this his, however. DP+2attacks: Doom Sign: Twilight Spark(Level 3): "This is it!", Mima rams past the opponent. If it hits, Mima will be floating above them charging up the Twilight Spark. "The end...", she then releases the Spark. "...Of everything!", Mima finishes as the outline of the opponent disappears. Victory: Mima fold her arms looking away from the cameraman before disappearing. The After-match screen then appears. Quotes: "You're nothing more than dirt." "To suck, or not to suck, THAT is the question." "Memento Mori.(Remember that you will die.)" Special Quotes: Dormmamu: "For a god, you're not that powerful." Rocket Raccoon or Amaterasu: "Scram, varmit!" Wesker: "Told ya." Wright: "Whatever a lawyer is, it must not be good if you're the best." Call-in: Dormmamu: "Dormy!" Shuma: "Calamari!" Hulk: "Hogan!" Ammy or Rocket Raccoon: "Tamagotchi!" Replacing Fallen Partners: (One Ally Remaining): "You suck!" (No Allies Remaining): "This will be fun!" X-Factor Activation Quote: *Pissed* "Time to Die!" Beaten with a Light Attack: *Groans* "...Hakurei..." Beaten with a Heavy Attack: "I've grown too weak." Assist Quotes: Calling for Help: "Get out here!" Called In: "You rang?" Assist finished: "Go for it!" Crossover Hyper Quotes:(Note: all of her assists use the Master Spark) 2nd: "Overwhelming..." 3rd: "Enough of this!" Costumes: 2nd: Reimu(PC-98) 3rd: Marisa(PC-98) 4th: Yuuka(PC-98) 5th: Beatrice(Umineko no Naku Koro ni) 6th: Shinki ALT: Original outfit(Touhou 1: Highly Responsive to Prayers.) My Comments "To do something unexpected once in a while, that is expected of humanity." Personal Quote Betcha no one saw this one coming! I've been a fan of Touhou for three years. When I realized I could attempt to make a balanced Touhou character(Like Ricepigeon, the poor guy), I quickly went to work. Mima is my favorite of the Touhou cast(Even before the announcement of Ten Desires), It's just that, nothing more, nothing less. If you want me to do more of these, just tell me which character from which franchise you want me to do. Titles: Charming Demon: Beat Arcade Mode with Mima Forgotten Rage: Beat Arcade Mode with Mima on Very Hard Take it Easy!: Beat 5 missions with Mima Evil Spirit: Beat 10 missions with Mima Mockery: Use Mima 30 times Mother of All Sparks: Use Mima 100 times Category:Blog posts Category:DLC Concepts